Tiffany/Quotes
Greeting Morning * "Good morning." * "Hey! I didn't expect to see you here this early." '' * ''"Mmmm...gonna be a tired kinda day." Afternoon * "Hey, you." * "Hello! What's happening?" * "Hiya!" Evening * "Oh, hi! How's it going?" * "Ahhh... feels good to be done with classes for the day." * "Hi! Funny running into you here." Night * "Aw, hey, thanks for showing up!" * "Oh man! This is so my jam right now." * "Oh my god! Hi!" Leaving Morning * "Enjoy the rest of your day!" * "I'll see you later." * “Shit is it that time already? Oops!” Afternoon *''"Peace!"'' *''"Catch cha later."'' *''"Yeah, I should really be leaving too. See ya."'' Evening *''"Buh-bye!"'' *"Pssh, I see how it is!" *''"Toods!"'' Night *''"Good night!"'' *''"Have a good night."'' *''"Okay, cool! Maybe, I'll see you tomorrow?"'' Gifts Accepting "Liked" Gifts Rave * “Yeeesss! Audrey is gonna be so jealous.” * “Oh my god! How cute is this?” * “Uh-oh, party ova here.” Scuba * “Awww, thanks! You didn’t have to do that!” * "Whoa, you are the sweetest guy/girl, like ever. * “Aww yeah! Sweet, thanks!” Accepting "Loved" Gifts * “Whaa!? Are you serious? Thank you so much! * “This is perfect! It’s exactly what I needed.” * “Really!? Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Accepting "Unique" Gifts * “For real!? Oh my god I could kiss you!” * “I seriously can’t believe you got this for me! Thanks!” * “Soooo adorable… This is going to make my uniform so much cuter!” Rejecting Gifts * “Thanks for the offer but that’s okay.” * “I’m not really into that sort of thing, sorry.” * “Oh… no Thanks.” ''Questions'' ''Player's Questions'' ''Before Asking'' *''"What's shakin' bacon?"'' *''"Something on your mind?"'' *"What do you wanna know about me?" ''Answering'' *''"It's cool. My last name is Maye. Tiffany Maye."'' *''"I'm still in school, ya dumbo!"'' *''"Oh! It's right before the holidays. December twenty-second!"'' *"I know it's boring but I kinda just like to hang out around campus." *''"Well, I haven't really decided on a major yet, so I'm just getting my core classes out of the way."'' *''"I don't mind at all. I'm a hundred and twelve pounds."'' *''"Really? If you must know...I'm a C cup."'' *''"Ummm, I kinda like all the the seasons. But if had to pick one, probably summer."'' *''"Me? I'm twenty years old. Mmhm!"'' *''"I wish I was taller! I'm only five-foot-four."'' *''"I really enjoy cheerleading. I never missed a practice!"'' *''"Pink all day! Well, not hot pink. I prefer like a light milky pink."'' ''Already Asked'' *''"You jerk! I already told you. You don't remember?"'' *''"Ah-ha! Got you! You've already asked me that. Pay attention!"'' *''"I could swear I've already told you that..."'' ''Tiffany's Questions'' ''Before Asking'' *''"Hey! Question..."'' *''"You know, I've kinda been wondering..."'' *''"I wanna ask you something."'' *''"So I've been curious what you think about this..."'' *''"Question time!"'' ''Before Quiz'' *''"I wonder if you'll remember this..."'' *''"I wanna find out how much you know about me."'' *''"Question. And I'm not giving you any hints, so don't ask!"'' ''Correct Answer'' ''After Asking'' *''"Honestly, me too. Oh no, are we terrible people?"'' *''"Right?! I was gonna say pretty much the same thing."'' *''"No way! You too? I'd be perfectly fine if I never saw my mom again."'' *''"You? Naah, what would you have to be insecure about?"'' *''"Awww, that's cute. But, I hope you've gotten better since."'' *''"Okay, good. My friend Nikki is like obsessed with them. She's nuts."'' *''"Yeah, right! You wish!"'' *''"For a second I thought you were gonna say something else."'' *''"Shut up! You're such a dork!"'' *''"I know, right? There's something about the academic setting that I love!"'' *''"Good...wait, what do you mean not yet!?"'' *''"That's really cool! It's nice when you can still be friends.'' *''"Tell me about it! I had to grow up around it because of my mom. Eugh."'' *''"Yeah... my friend Audrey got me to try some stuff one time. I didn't like it."'' ''After Quiz'' *''"Awww, you remembered."'' *''"Hmmm...lucky guess."'' *''"Wow! You got it. Most guys/girls would have forgotten by now."'' ''Wrong Answer'' ''After Asking'' *''"Oh...really?"'' *''"I see..."'' *''"That's cool..."'' *''"Hmmm...you think so?"'' *''"I'm not so sure about that."'' *''"Psssh! You're such a liar!"'' *''"You jerk!"'' ''After Quiz'' *''"Aw, come on! I know I told you before."'' *''"Pssh. I see how it is."'' *''"Really? Seriously?"'' Food Accepting Breakfast Items * “Aww man! I love breakfast, best meal of the day hands down.” * “Just what I needed! I missed breakfast this morning.” * “MmmmMmmMmm! Soooo good!” Accepting Candy Items * “I shouldn’t but I can’t help myself!” * “I’m so bad, I know. I have a sweet tooth!” * “Oh god, I love these!” Rejecting Food * “Eww… no thanks.” * “I’m not really into that.” * “Sorry, I gotta pass.” When Full * "Ugh... I don't think I could eat another bite." * "I'd better not..." * "Ugh, please take that away from my face." When Hungry * “I am sooo hungry right now…” * “I think I’m gonna pass out if I don’t get something to eat.” * “All I can think about is food…” Alcohol Accepting Alcohol * “Aww yeah! You read my mind.” * “Oh man, too good. I could get wasted off these so fast.” * “Yeessss! I was just about to ask you for a drink.” * "Hey, you're not trying to get me drunk are you?" * "Bottoms up!" Rejecting Alcohol * “Oh, wow… no thanks.” * “It’s a little early for that, don’t cha think?” * “Uhhh, that’s okay…” When Drunk * “I think maybe I’ve had too much to drink.” * “I’m good… I’m good…” * “I’m such a lightweight” When Hungry *''"Uhhh, probably not on an empty stomach."'' *''"I've got to eat something."'' *''"I'm too hungry to be thinking about drinking, sorry."'' Before Sex * "Ummm...hi." * "Uhhhh... I hope you like pink. I picked these out just for you." * "Not too rough...Okay?" After Sex * “Morning, sleepy head!” * “You know you snore like a wild bear?” * “I like your bed... I wish I could have a lazy day and sleep in today...” Date Matching Four/Five Tokens *''"Ahh!"'' *''*giggle*'' *''"Awesome!"'' *''"Yeah!"'' *''"Aww..."'' Matching Heartbreak Tokens * "What?!" * "Oh, come on." * "Ughh, seriously?! Giving a Date Gift * "Thanks!" * "Thank you so much!" * "Oh yeah!" * "I love it!" * "For me?!" Rejecting a Date Gift *''"Maybe not the best time for that..."'' Completing Date * "Thank you. I had a really good time." * "That was so...much...fun! We'll have to do it again!" * "Thanks for taking me out. That was so nice of you." * "You have got to be the coolest guy/girl I know!" * "Aww... you're the best! Thanks for taking me out." * "I'm glad I skipped out on studying to come here with you..." Completing Night Date * "Hey, umm, you can ask me back to your place...if you want to..." * "Do you want to like...I mean...like...watch a movie at your apartment or something?" * "I don't think I'm ready for this date to be over." Failing Date * "That didn't go exactly as I hoped it would." * "Oh. I guess I was expecting something else." * "Sorry, but I think I'd like to go now." * "I had a good time. I'm just tired...that's all." * "It's ok....maybe things will turn out better next time." * "Are you not feeling well or something?" Pre-Date Quotes Accepting Date * “Yeah, okay! I’d love to go out with you.” * “You betcha! You wanna get going?” * “Psssh! Ummm, yes! I thought you’d never ask!” * “I guess I’ve got some time. Let’s do it!” * “Alright, alright! How can I say no to that?” * “Sure! Sounds like fun. Ready to go?” Full Inventory HunieCam Studio Quotes When Recruited: *''"Cool!"'' :D When Hired" *''"This'll be fun!"'' :D When Checking Her Profile: *''"What's shakin' bacon?"'' *''"Oh Hi!" :D *"Somethin' on your mind?"'' When Giving An Item: *''"Great!"'' *''"Oh, Wow!" :D When Asking Her To Work: *"Sure thing!" :D *"Leave it to me!"'' *''"Okie Dokie." :D When Completing A Task: *"All done!" :D *"Anything else?"'' *''"That's that."'' When Stressed/Building is Full: *''"Whoops!" :D *"Uh-oh!"'' Category:Quotes